1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape recorder and, more particularly, to a tape loading apparatus which can be adapted for a tape recorder having a structure for moving a sub-chassis of the tape recorder such as a compact camcorder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a loading procedure in a tape recorder having a structure in which the sub-chassis moves, is described below.
After a cassette tape is inserted into a sub-chassis, the sub-chassis moves by a predetermined distance. Then, the sub-chassis is kept at a standstill and a pair of pole bases draw out magnetic tape contained in a tape cassette to have the drawn-out magnetic tape contact a drum. In such a state, a cam or another mechanism applies a force to the pole bases to maintain the magnetic tape with a predetermined tension. In short, it is not until the process for moving the sub-chassis is completed that the process for contacting the magnetic tape with the drum is performed.
In the conventional tape recorder having the above-described loading structure, it takes too much time from insertion of the tape to loading completion. Also, a separate apparatus which pushes a pole base by a constant force is needed to provide a compression force for maintaining tension of the magnetic tape. Further, since the compression force pushing the pole base is provided from a motor, power consumption becomes large, and since a reacting force with respect to the compression force acts on the sub-chassis and the compression-related apparatus, a portion acted on by the force becomes twisted.